Corre de la oscuridad (Ciudad pesadilla)2015
by Lizebeth
Summary: ¿Mitos, leyendas?¿Seran verdades o inventos del hombre? Mikan no creia en estas payasadas y sin embargo,aquel reto la llevo a ser cautiva dentro de uno de los mitos más aterradores,donde el miedo es tu peor traicion y juzgar te lleva a la muerte. A la merced de uno de los peores guardianes, Mikan hara lo imposible para encontrar a sus amigos con vida, pero, ¿realmente lo estaran?
1. Bienvenidos a Ciudad pesadilla

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **¿Mitos y leyendas?¿Serán verdades o simples fantasías?.** Mikan es una universitaria con personalidad pesada que cree que los mitos y las leyendas son puras payasadas inventadas por hombres que solo buscaban fama, ¨No hay nada de real en ellas y nunca lo hubo¨ Admité. Y en su sano juicio decide retar a sus compañeros para dejar en claro que ella tenia toda la razón y que el mito Ciudad pesadilla es solo una vil mentira llena de cantiflerias sobrenaturales, logrando ser partícipe de una aterradora verdad. Ahora, su alma se ha vuelto cautiva de uno de los mitos más contados en la historia, donde el miedo es tu peor traición y donde juzgar te lleva a la muerte. A la merced de uno de los peores y malhumorados guardianes condescendientes de la maldición con el que ha hecho pacto, Mikan hará hasta lo imposible por encontrar a sus compañeros y con vida. Pero, ¿Realmente todos sus compañeros seguirán con vida?. ¿Hasta dónde llegara para poder salvarlos y para, salir de la ciudad con vida? ¿Sera posible regresar a casa después de haber hecho pacto con uno de los guardianes malditos?

 **001-Bienvenidos a Ciudad pesadilla**

* * *

 **S** **akura Mikan Yukihira** siempre había sido la chica optimista y charlatana de todo Tokio; pero risueña y fuerte para soportar las adversidades. La impoluto de toda la ciudad, por su belleza heredara de su madre Yuka, y los ojos profundos y cautivadores de su padre Izumi. Aunque su vida nunca fue tan perfecta tras la muerte de su padre, y la desaparición de su tía Selene: una científica que se dedicaba a estudiar las mitologías del universo. Algo en lo que Mikan estaba totalmente en desacuerdo.

Una mañana tras la petición de la profesora Akatsuki a sus estudiantes, encargando leer al grupo entero el mito _La ciudad las pesadillas_ y escribir un ensayo sobre él, Mikan en su desacuerdo decidió retar a sus compañeros, claro y no todos aceptaron. Algunos solo aceptaron para no ser ridiculizados por Mikan en el instituto. Sin embargo, otros aceptaron para ponerla a ella en ridículo.

Hacer un viaje nunca había sido tan atreguado para Mikan, estaba acostumbrada a viajar de ciudad en ciudad atreves de un medio de transporte llamado avión, no en un enorme barco. Naufrago junto a sus compañeros por el océano durante 5 días, hacia una isla en la que se prohibía el paso a todo individuo, donde se supone y yacen los restos de _La ciudad de las pesadillas._ Una ciudad maldita, en pocas palabras. Cuando el barco se encontró firme en aquella extraña arena negra, Mikan fue consciente de la sensación amarga y acida que corría por sus venas, incitándola a volver a casa lo antes posible. Pero sacudiendo su cabeza en falta de atención, bajo del barco lentamente sobre el tablón de madera que Reo y Tsubasa habían puesto en tierra firme. Tras ella fue seguida por Sumire, Anna, Moshiague y Misaki. Otros dudaron en bajar cuando vieron el color de la arena. ¿Porqué, qué isla tenia arena negra? Tal vez solo eran cenizas de la ciudad.

—Son unos pobres cobardes— les dijo Mikan, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como un jarrón. Sonrió divertida ante la timidez de y los demás.

—Es solo que...¿Por qué la arena es negra? — Yu se inclino un poco más desde los bordes del barco y contemplo un poco más cercano la arena de la playa. Si, en su vida había visto arena negra.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? —Pregunto Mikan—¿No es obvio? Son cenizas, la arena se mezclo con las cenizas de la ciudad. Yu, ahora baja de ahí. — .

—Ella tiene razón Yu, ya baja— Dijo Wakako desenredando con sus dedos la largura de su cabello negro.

—Pero está muy alto...—.

—Por favor, ya no eres un niño. Estas demasiado grandecito como para temerle a las alturas.

—¿Ha no? Sus calzones de corazón dicen todo lo contrario—Repuso Hotaru, apareciendo cerca a él.

Mikan resoplo con frustración, y cuando vio el rostro de Hotaru, su mejor amiga asomarse desde el fondo, ella agrando sus ojos y dijo sorprendida.

—¿Tu tampoco bajaras? —.

Un par de ojos purpuras se fijaron en los almendrados ojos de Mikan y la miraron fija y ofensivamente.

—¿Qué me crees? Cierra el pico, animal. —.

Mikan soltó una pequeña risa antes de cruzarse de brazos y ver a su amiga saltar del barco y aterrizar en la arena firmemente.

—Está bien chica mala, lo cerrare— Y al parecer no lo hizo cuando agrego—. Se me había olvidado que tu no le temes a nada.

—Andando chicos, que no tenemos todo el día, nos iremos cuando anochezca—Interrumpió Reo desde el fondo de unos árboles, el moreno ya había acelerado el paso antes que los otros. — Se está haciendo tarde.

—Sí, sí, escuchamos Santiago. — Grito Mikan haciendo una señal a quienes aun tardaban en bajar del barco. — Andando chicos, tengan sus bates a la mano por si nos encontramos con algo extraño.

Era un lugar desconocido, prohibido, en el que nadie antes había estado, solo habían sido participes de algunas fotos por internet, pero nunca habían estado en vivo en una isla que tenía una historia muy trágica. El barco quedo vacio de los compañeros y solo el marinero— Al que le habían pagado para que los llevase— se quedo en su espero. Así, todos se adentraron al oscuro bosque. Para su sorpresa, contemplando la hermosa belleza que este les brindaba. Mikan no creyó que la naturaleza en la isla seguiría presente, después de a ver sido trágicamente amenazada por un invendido hace más de 70 años. Yu se acomodo sus largos anteojos para ver el grueso tronco arrumbados de su lado izquierdo y una ardilla recorriéndolo con gran velocidad. Era sorprendente que una cosa tan pequeña como esa, pudiera correr tan veloz. Acomodo en un ligero movimiento los holanes de su mochila sobre sus hombros y aferro a su pecho el bate negro. Le temblaban las manos. Nunca antes había tenido tanto valor para aceptar un reto como el que Mikan hizo.

El viento soplo, estando apunto de mandar los lentes solares de Kokoro al suelo. El chico los freno con un movimiento y giro entorno a Hotaru quien se mantenía seria ante todo movimiento, ante toda reacción y gesto.

—¿No te da ni siquiera un poco de inquietud? Este lugar tiene aires contaminados, deberías preocuparte de que puedas intoxicarte— dijo, sarcástico deslizando sus comisuras hacia arriba en forma de una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿No se suponía que te mantendrías callado? — Tan fría como hielo, sus palabas helaban los cabellos de cualquiera.

Kokoro aumento su sonrisa, amaba la actitud amargada de compañera— Dije que me callaría en el barco, nunca en la isla, mi amor. —.

La vio de pies a cabeza, como sus cortos cabellos negros bailaban al compas de las olas del viento, y sus hermosos ojos purpuras lo miraban con repudio. Contemplo las figuras destacables del cuerpo de Imai. Tenía la figura de una diosa, muy buenos ángulos. Kokoro lamio los labios y Hotaru hizo crujir sus dientes como gesto antes de gruñir:

—Eres un cerdo—.

—¿No se suponía que se habían llevado los carros? —Pregunto Anna. Todos habían volteado a ver el área en el que la pelirroja señalaba con presunto silencio y un signo de interrogación en su ceja encarnada. La implantación de una mezcla descargadora fue en sus espinas dorsales

—Se suponía, eso decía en la información— Dijo Kitsuneme, incrédulo en cada paso que daba hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban grandes filas de camionetas, camiones y autobuses. — Se supone que se los llevaron de esta ciudad—

Mikan lo evaluó— ¿Serias posible que personas vinieran de excursión? —.

—Tal vez—Insinuó esta vez Tsubasa, con algo de inseguridad. En todo el viaje dentro del bosque no se le había ocurrido abrir la boca hasta ahora.

Reo hizo una mueca, desconcertado—No, imposible, míralos bien Mikan, están impregnados de polvo. —. Y tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y si mejor nos regresamos? —. Inquirió Yu, presintiendo una extraña sensación que aterraba a su cuerpo. — Siento que no está bien ¿Y si nos arrastran?

Mikan corrió más al frente para tenerlos a todos reunidos y decir: —¿Se van a rendir? —. Ofreció una extraña ceja al aire. — No vine aquí para que se echaran atrás, no sucederá nada, la ciudad está abandonada. Si acaso llegan los helicópteros judiciales será para nuestro encuentro : solo es cuestión de invertirles que pensamos y esto era un campamento —. Buena mentira, para una chica de su edad, desquiciada tal vez. Pero sus palabras no descansaron la intranquilidad en el rostro de Yu.

Hoshino, quien se había apacentado en sus palabras durante todo el camino, decidió comentar—Por mí no hay problema para seguir con el reto ¿y ustedes?

Una vez parándose junto a Mikan, los miro a cada uno, curioso y burlón. Imai frunció los labios y rodo los ojos antes de tomar camino en dirección a Yu y golpearle la cabeza con el puño de su mano.

—Déjate de lloriqueos, si quieres llamar a tu madre hazlo, pero en el barco. —.

Kokoro sonrió ante la chica abyecta y sin sentimientos algunos. Sabía que Hotaru no era de las chicas que le importara lastimar a las personas con sus comentarios o actos, ella era simplemente Hotaru, una chica mala con un pasado cruel. Pero todos la querían a pesar de su falta de sentimientos.

Yu frunció el ceño con frustración antes de negar y decir— Bien, pero no hay que tardarnos en esto. Mamá dijo que me llamaría el martes siguiente a las 7:30 pm. para saber cómo nos iba con la excursión.

Mikan sonrió abiertamente— Entonces, sigamos—.

—Sakura— llamo Reo, apresurando sus pasos para estar alado de la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede? —.

Ella giro ligeramente el rostro y sonrió frente a su amigo. Una sonrisa angelical que reconfortaba siempre los pensamientos de Reo.

— ¿Te cae que son las 4:00 de la tarde?. Solo tenemos tres horas para volver antes de que llame la mamá de Yuta—.

Mikan mando su rubia melena hacia atrás antes de encogerse de hombres y responder:

—Lo tengo en mente, Reo. Son suficientes para ganar el reto—.

Hubo un silencio en todo su entorno. Reo movió ligeramente sus hombros cuando sintió el asfalto bajo sus pies. Todos comenzaron adentrarse al estacionamiento infestado por las camionetas, autobuses y camiones de todo tipo. Tal como habían dicho antes, cada automóvil estaba cubierto de una gruesa tela de polvo, algunos de esos automóviles tenían ligeramente las puertas abiertas a los costados, como si personas acabaran de salir de ahí dentro. Otros tenían los cristales rotos en mil fragmentos tendidos sobre el asfalto agrietado. Después de a ver pasado el extenso estacionamiento, se encontraron de nuevo en el bosque, siguiendo un camino de piedras. Era como si ellos estuvieran en excursión y no intentando lograr un reto.

—Eso está bien, creí que dirías que no eran suficiente.—.

—Por supuesto, solo era cuestión de que dejara pasar unos segundos. Si la piensas bien, tardamos en llegar de la ciudad a la isla cinco días y seis noches, prácticamente llegaremos tarde al hotel para cuando su madre llame. — . Se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia a lo que pudiera suceder.

Reo se mordió el labio e hizo las cuentas en su cabeza, para cerciorares de que Mikan tenía toda la razón. Mikan cogió aire antes de divisar muy al fondo unas rejillas que chillaban por los movimientos fuertes de las olas del viento.

—¡Miren, es allá! — La voz de Mikan sonó tan emocionada, como si se hubiera encontrado el tesoro perdido.

Reo supo lo siguiente, cuando Mikan había señalado las rejillas, él estaba seguro de a ver visto a su distancia, unas manos negras moviéndolas desesperadamente y no las olas del viento. Su corazón golpeo bruscamente su pecho, haciendo un vuelco y volviendo con un poco de adrenalina por aquella imagen repentina. También sintió esa clase de escalofrió amenazar su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se giro para ver si sus compañeros también lo habían visto, pero ellos solo estaban emocionados de la misma manera como Mikan lo estaba.

—Vamos, chicos — Mikan salió volando para abrir las grandes rejillas de acero con formas de espirales que ocultaban en su interior la ciudad de las pesadillas. —. Se están quedando atrás.

Reo dudo, dejados ser golpeado por los hombros de sus demás compañeros que se aproximaban a donde Mikan, para tomarse fotos con el móvil. La única que parecía estar extrañamente confundida, había sido Imai. Por un momento había dejado de sentir todo su cuerpo y hasta el palpitar de su corazón. Lo único que podía sentir era su pecho fluir de manera agitada. Sus oídos se infestaron por un silbido que era insoportable mientras miraba el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros. Yu, incluso siendo absolutamente miedoso, ahora estaba sonriendo alegremente alado de Mikan antes de que le fuera tomada una de las fotos. Reo miro más atentamente, las grandes puertas tenían tres imágenes similares a las imágenes de la portada del libro que habían leído. Dos alas impares y pequeñas en medio de unas tan grandes que se esparcían por casi toda las rejillas de acero: un par eran platinadas, otro par de cobre, y las alas más grandes eran de oro.

Le sacudió el cuerpo otra descarga eléctrica, y dio pasos ligeros sobre el restante camino de piedra. Sus ojos revolotearon sobre un largo muro que conectaba a las rejillas enormes. Dentro de aquellos muros se encontraba la ciudad, él estaba seguro de eso. Pero no estaba seguro de que más se encontraba dentro de esos muros. Su corazón latió inquietante. Y logro llegar hasta los demás. Sorprendiéndose como ellos alargaban la mano y extendían las rejillas hacia los lados para entrar.

Entonces, ahora era Mikan quien había dejado de sonreír cuando se le mostro una ciudad completa impecable de cenizas. Todos quedaron fuera de sí cuando miraron los elegantes edificios, como si fueran de su misma era.

—¿Qué demon..? —. Moshiage no pudo terminar la frase, pero sabía que esto era absolutamente imposible.

La ciudad estaba completa. ¿No se suponía que estaría destruida? Porque de ser así ¿ Donde han quedado las cenizas? Los restos de la ciudad, ello sestaban seguros de a ver visto los restos de una ciudad en aquellas fotografías de la internet. ¿Es qué habían reconstruido la ciudad?. No era imposible, esta ciudad había sido cerrada por todos los gobiernos que le rodeaban.

—Sorprendente— Mikan cerro apresuradamente la boca y parpadeo. — Bien, parece ser que alguien la reconstruyo—.

—Eso es imposible Sakura, jamás notificaron de esto en internet—.

—No todo es notificado en la internet. Además, pudiera ser que no lo sabían—.

—No lo creo— murmuro Tsubasa, evaluando con su mirada marrón los edificios bien iluminados, como si en este momento estuviera siendo usado.

—Vamos ¿qué están esperando? — Mikan los miro con una simpática sonrisilla, antes de pasarlos a todos y recorrer la calle con la mirada fija en cada edificio que pasaba.

Reo y todo el grupo se compartieron una indescriptible mirada, que podría decirse y era la nueva mezcla de miedo, sorpresa, duda e inquietud. Y sin decir nada, tan solo bajando la mirada hacia la calle, la siguieron por detrás.

Pasaron calle por calle, adentrándose cada vez más a la profundidad de la ciudad. Pasaron una viña, tres plazas, mercados y muchos edificios en los que posiblemente trabajaban las personas que antes Vivian ahí. También habían pasado por un par de lujosos restaurantes y muchos puestos de comida. Dándose cuenta de que todo estaba claramente ordenado e impecable, sin restos de basura y ceniza. Todo se veía tan tentados, hasta la comida bien servida. Pero nadie quiso tocar nada. Mientras más se involucraban con los ojos, más se inquietaban por regresar al barco. Mikan fue consciente de eso, pero no quiso regresar hasta que vieran que el mito _La ciudad pesadillas_ nunca existió, y parecía a ver tenido la razón, cuando la noche cayo más rápido de lo previsto y todos sacaron sus linternas para alumbrarse el camino.

—Supongo que es una ciudad nueva—. Comenzó Sumire, rascándose la nuca. Imai la miro por unos segundos antes de que dijera:

—Sí, una ciudad nueva y abandonada. Pero que idioteces dices—. Era claro, si esta era una ciudad nueva ¿Dónde estaban los habitantes? . Tal vez, se habían equivocado de ciudad. No, eso era imposible, Mikan se había llevado consigo las fotografías impresas de la entrada de la Ciudad pesadillas, asique si, esta era la ciudad. Pero reconstruida. Sin embargo, ¿quién lo había hecho y para qué? Se suponía que esta isla no podía ser pisada por nadie. Bueno, ellos en este momento la estaban pisando sin permiso alguno de los gobiernos.

—Ya ha anochecido, deberíamos regresar antes de que sea quien sea que esté a cargo de esta ciudad, salga y nos vea—. Hablo Reo, metiendo ligeramente sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros.

—Entonces ¿Están consientes de esto? — les pregunto Mikan, mirándolos a todos sobre el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Consientes de? —.

—De qué el mito no existe—.Meneo la cabeza hacia los lados, y volteo a verlos.

Tsubasa suspiro con cansancio—Tenias razón, estamos en una ciudad abandonada pero impecable ¿Podrías explicarnos eso? —.

Las ráfagas del viento habían aumentado en un intenso frio, intercambiando el calor corporal de los presentes por un escalofrió.

—Tsubasa tiene razón, posiblemente nos confundimos de lugar—.

—Por supuesto que no— Mikan acelero los movimientos de su mano, descolgó su mochila y se puso sobre sus rodillas para buscar en los bolsillos de esta y sacar unas fotografías— Yo baje las fotos de la entrada de la isla, la entrada de la ciudad y la ciudad destruida. Es claro que alguien la reconstruyo—.

—Chicos...—La voz de Reo era tan débil como un susurro que fue imposible escucharlo.

—Sí, pero ¿quién? —. Escupió Imai. — ¿Dónde está esa persona? ¿Dónde están los habitantes?

—Tal vez...— Pero no se le ocurría ni una explicación de lo que pudiera ser—Tal vez el gobierno desidia reconstruirla—.

—Chicos...—.

—¿Pero para qué? —. Bien esa había sido una muy buena pregunta.

—Pues, para ellos: el gobierno siempre esconde muchas cosas, ustedes lo saben—Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a colgarse la mochila.

—¡Chicos! — Exclamo, esta vez rotundamente que su voz se extendió por enfrente atrás a los lados de la calle en la que estaban. Cuando le llego la mirada de aquellos, él frunciendo el ceño dijo—.¿Donde están Yu y Wakako?

—¡Dios santo! Mire allá arriba— Sumire grito a todo pulmón, aterrada y estremecida a lo que su linterna alumbraba. Olvidando el tema de donde había quedado Yu y Wakako, todos voltearon y alumbraron con la linterna en lugar donde Sumire señalaba con la iluminación de la suya.

—Rayos...— Mikan lo sintió, esa mezcla de miedo en forma de escalofrió mezclarse en la expida dorsal de su espalda. — Yo no mire esta construcción antes— Aseguro.

Reo en cambio abrió un poco más los ojos y luego los entrecerró para deducir algo escrito sobre un letrero mal colgado sobre una pared que si Santiago no se equivocaba, estaba a punto de caer. Todos estaba desconcertados.

—¿Sangre? — Escamado hasta por sus palabras, Hoshino retrocedió y tropezó con el asfalto de la banqueta, dejando caer su linterna al suelo.

—No, por supuesto que no, Hoshino— Soltó con rotundidad Mikan, molesta por sus palabras, creyendo que el castaño encenizado solo quería aterrarlos más. — Es claro que es pintura roja— se giro para verlo furiosa y escupirle— Menudo intento por hacernos tener miedo...

Pero entonces, no encontró con la mirada a Hoshino. La ciudad no estaba tan oscura como para no ver sus rostro iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una linterna parpadeando en la empedrada calle.

—¿Hoshino? —Lo busco. Pero no lo hallo.

—¿Saben lo que dice el letrero?¿Lo pueden leer claramente? — Pregunto Annna deliberadamente hambrienta por saber lo que escrito estaba en aquel letrero con pintura roja. Estaba todo chorreado, y se les dificultaba leerlo. Sin embargo, alguien lo logro:

—¡Vallanse de aquí!—.

—¡Morirán! —-

Había sido sin dudarlo gritos desgarradores que se expandieron a su alrededor como eco. Las voces fueron desconocida, pero sabían que había venido de un hombre y una mujer. ¿De quienes? Si no había nadie más que ellos presentes.

—Supongo que deberíamos volver—. La voz de Reo había rezumbado en los oídos de Mikan, erizando su piel por completo. Él estaba asustado e inquietante.

—Tienes razón—. Dijo Mikan, sin dejar de saborear el amargo sabor ante la lectura del letrero chorreado. — Pero, antes debemos tomar unas fotografías—.

—Estás loca, tenemos que volver con los demás, seguro que Yu y Wakako ya volvieron al barco junto con los otros—.

Mikan apretó su mandíbula e inhalo por la nariz para aceptar—Bien, bien, no quiero que te haga pipi del miedo.

—Ya estarde...—.

Esas palabras no habían sido de Reo, ni siquiera de algún conocido de ella. Mikan se quedo inmovilizada en la calle, sintiendo toda clase de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a baja, como si estuvieran peleando por consumirla. Aquel susurro escuchado peligrosamente en su oído, la hizo sentir como si ella fuera un objeto pequeño, muy pequeño y ligero que pronto seria pisado por alguien o algo.

No obstante, el grito de Sumire invadió el terror en los latidos del corazón de Mikan. Mikan se sobresalto al instante, volviendo a las reacciones de su cuerpo y a sus sentidos, luego busco a su compañera con la linterna, pero no hallo al igual que Kokoro. Solo hallo su linterna en el suelo, parpadeando tal como la de Kokoro.

Mikan se acerco lo más rápido posibles al cuerpo que se le hizo familiar, Reo, y siguió su búsqueda inquietante.

—¿Qué...está sucediendo? — Pregunto Tsunaba por detrás de Reo y ella. Mikan se giro algo aliviad mientras movía su linterna para alumbrar a su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmenuzadoramente sobre su rostro y grito. Soltó la linterna y en un impulso retrocedió para caer de rodillas.

Reo en cambio había saltado del terror ante su inesperado grito chillón, y encontrándola en el suelo se inclino para preguntar preocupado —¿Qué te sucede? —. Se guio por su acelerado corazón.

Mikan tenía las manos en sus ojos, se acunaba en la calle, siendo aberrada una y otra vez con aquella imagen de Tsubasa. Cuando pensaba en su rostro en carbonizado y sus ojos ensangrentados, los escalofríos elevaban la piel de su cuerpo y la erizaban completamente, sacudiéndola.

—Sakura, contéstame—.

La chica deslizo su mano y la saco de su rostro para estirarla temblorosamente hacia atrás de Mikan. Desde ese preciso momento en que señalo un lugar y Reo giro para iluminar con su linterna la nada, Mikan dejo de sentir su cuerpo.

—¿Ha donde fueron todos? — Pregunto Reo, sorprendido por la desaparición rápida de todos. Sorprendido por todo. Comenzó a legarse del cuerpo de Mikan para buscarlos con la luz del objeto en sus manos. Pero él tampoco hallaba nada en su alejamiento.

Mikan en cambio, permaneció en sus rodillas, dejando de acunar su cuerpo, intentaba bajar la otra mano de su rostro para dejar en libertad su ojo, pero no podía. Por extraño que fuera, era como si su mano hubiera quedado entiesada. En este caso, todo su cuerpo había dejado de moverse, no podía moverlo más.

 _¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_ — Se pregunto, aterrada. El único ojo libre buscaba absortamente el cuerpo de Reo, pero ni su linterna encontraba. — _¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están todos?_ — Incluso quería mover sus labios para gritar sus preguntas, pero ni eso podía hacer.

Cada vez más se sentía pequeña en su cuerpo, sentía como si algo la estuviera absorbiendo por dentro. Como si su cuerpo estuviera dejando de ser suyo. Y de pronto, el iris de su ojo se ilumino en un intenso brillo de miedo. Estaba fijamente puesto en una larga tela negra, que se extendía del suelo empedrado hacia arriba. Ella la siguió, y se estremeció dentro de su cuerpo cuando su mirada termino en la capucha. Era una persona encapuchada frente a ella.

 _¿Quién eres?_ — Pero era claro, no podía hablar. — _Respóndeme: ¿quién eres?¿qué le hiciste a mis amigos?_ —Su voz solo resonaba muy en sus adentros. Mikan quiso llorar cuando no hallo respuesta ni en el rostro oculto de la persona.

Entonces, vio como él estiraba su brazo y abría el puño de su mano en dirección a ella. La mano era pálida, y en sus muñecas había una clase de cadenas colgadas que caían a la calle y producían un sonido seco delante de Mikan. Y sintió el colapso de su corazón, la había golpeado con estruendo que se sintió como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella. Si era cierto. Algo le estaba siendo quitado a Mikan en ese momento, y no era su cuerpo. Era algo mucho más.

El cuerpo del encapuchado y todo lo que le rodeaba comenzó nublarse frente al ojo de Mikan. Era ella, desvaneciéndose del mundo real. El parpado iba cayendo débilmente y con el peso del plomo sobre su rostro, pero ella no quería cerrar sus ojos, quería mirarlo y gravarse esas espeluznantes cadenas. Pero, sintió otra vez el renuente golpe de su corazón y le ardió tanto que ahogo un grito de dolor. Se sintió tan débil, sus fuerzas se habían ido tan drásticamente de sus manos. Su mente se estaba lleno, pero ella no sabía a dónde. Y era todo por esa mano estirada, esa mano hacia precio en ella y absorbía con ella algo en el interior de Mikan.

Estaba absorbiendo su alma.

* * *

Eh traido devuelta a CIUDAD PESADILLA! Con capitulos más renovados en este año, de hecho el libro aun no esta terminado, pero espero y lo termine este año y los primeros meses del siguiente año en Wattpad para poderlo publicar tambien completo aqui en mi **ANIME/MANGA FAVORITO. Espero y les guste estos capitulos editados!**


	2. El chico de la capa negra

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **002-El chico de la capa negra  
**

* * *

 **N** o recordaba con exactitud qué fue lo que había sucedido, pero una cosa Mikan sabia y era que estaba asustada; aunque el estar asustada no era una opción que ella quisiera tener. Comenzó sintiendo esa sensación agobiante, que nunca en su vida había sentido. Era penetrante y nueva oprimiendo su pecho, haciendo un humilde hueco caliente sobre él. Abrió los ojos suavemente hacia un fondo lleno de luz. Deslizo sus manos hasta sus ojos y los tallo ligeramente sin provocar irritación, para acostumbrarse a la cálida luz de un sol sobre ella. Mientras se sentaba sobre la empedrada calle, contemplo con incredulidad y sorpresa su alrededor. Los músculos de su espalda y cuello estaban contraído, dolorosamente contraídos por el tiempo que había dormido en medio de la calle. Aun cuando sus ojos seguían entrecerrados por la falta de costumbre a la luz, pudo ver claramente en donde estaba. Ciudad pesadillas.

Se levanto, y de tal apresuro su cuerpo se tambaleo cual gelatina. Se estiro un poco mientras analizaba el exterior de un mercado frente a ella. No obstante, unas imágenes fluyeron en su mente obre el mercado. Si bien lo pensaba y había analizado, era el mercado aquella estructura sin terminar en la que encontraron un advertimiento hecho con pintura roja. Lo extraño, es que este mercado ahora estaba terminado, y su letrero impecable no tenia mancha roja. Mikan frunció el ceño y siguió evaluando.

Camino un poco hacia el mercado, pero luego se alejo y se giro sobre sus talones para evaluar una serie de restaurante con azotea moderna. La chica se llevo el dedo al mentón y lo rasco suavemente. Sus cejas se unieron en frustración y sus labios se fruncieron. Giro a 80 grados sobre su eje y contemplo las salidas de la calle en la que ella había dormido plácidamente.

—¿Chicos? — Al principio su voz se atemorizo al salir, y repitió cuando no escucho ni vio nada más que una calle y lotes abandonados—.¿Chicos? —.

¿Acaso la habían abandonado?

¿Podría ser que había caído en una trampa por sus propios compañeros?

¿Tal vez, la habían drogado?

El ceño de Mikan no podía estar más fruncido en el disgusto por sus compañeros. Era claro para ella, la habían drogado y una vez que cayó en el profundo sueño la dejaron en la ciudad, seguro que tomaron fotos y se fueron todos al barco. La idea solo hizo que su piel estallara en un rojo intenso. Su boca se torció y crujió sus dientes mientras comenzaba su andar en la calle.

—¡Son unos idiotas! — Exclamo, apretando sus puños de tal manera que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Y gruño— Me las pagana—.

Por suerte, Mikan recordaba la ruta que había tomado con sus amigos. Así no se le dificultaría salir de la ciudad y volver al barco. Acelero sus pasos casi azotando el suelo bajo sus botas largas que cubrían la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Su larga melena rubia y ondulada se movía hacia los lados irradiando furor. Se fijo a los lados de un callejón, y en toncas paro en ceso. Sus comisuras se elevaron, formando una sonrisa con cada hoyuelo en su mejilla. Había frotado de su mente una idea. Una gran idea. Miro los letreros de los mercados que la rodeaban y por suerte uno de ellos tenía puesto el antiguo nombre de la ciudad, antes de que fuera nombrada como La ciudad de las pesadillas. La ciudad de los sueños. Corrió hasta estar a una altura en la que para ella fuera de excelente alcance para una fotografía. Deslizo su mano por el volvillo de sus pantalones mezclillas y saco de él su móvil.

Intento prenderlo, porque aparentemente estaba apagado. Hizo su segundo intento, tercero, cuarto y quinto, todos los que se le hicieran necesarios antes de comenzar a frustrarte. Reviso su móvil que no estuviera golpeado e intento prenderlo una última vez. Si Mikan se ponía hacer los cálculos, había cargado su móvil en el barco apenas ayer por la tarde antes de llegar a la isla, y lo desconecto hasta que la batería estuviera completa. Entonces ¿por qué no prendía?. Hizo más intentos, y cuando se desespero comenzó a golpearlo con la palma de la mano. La pantalla del móvil se encendió en un color blanco, intenso y dañino a los ojos de Mikan. se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y cuando la luz blanca comenzó a descender en volumen, volvió a verlo. Ahora la pantalla parpadeaba, como si estuviera descompuesto. Y de repente, un silbido fluyo de él. Las cejas de Mikan se tensaron un gesto , confundida con la reacción del móvil. Ni siquiera había pegado tan fuerte como para que se descompusiera de tal forma. Esto era extraño.

Una vez que el silbido termino, lo guardo en el bolsillo y subió su rostro hacia el cielo. Otra cosa extraña fue mirar la posición del sol, cuando ella despertó— lo que no había durado más de una hora— estaba exactamente sobre ella, lo que indicaba que medio día. Sin embargo, el sol ahora estaba frente a ella, descendiendo cada vez más. Sus labios volvieron a fruncirse antes de que comenzara a caminar sin hacerse más preguntas acerca del sol y su lugar. No era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que no hallaba las rejillas de metal por las que ella y sus compañeros habían entrado. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, las rejillas se encontraban a dos calles más enfrente.

Paso aquellas dos cortas calles repletas de mercados, restaurantes y tiendas de accesorios, ropas y regalos, en los cuales Mikan se detendría en ellas para curiosear, sin embargo, no tenía el tiempo como para hacer esas cosas. No, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos y matarlos. Aunque con la última palabra se exagera un poco, pues ella solo los iba a golpear. Y fue tal como Mikan había calculado. Frente a ella estaban esas rejillas por las que había entrado y tomado fotos con sus compañeros. Se acerco y extendió sus brazos para empujar su áspero material metálico que estremeció repentinamente su cuerpo. Lo empujo y empujo hasta que esta fue retrocediendo, abriéndose en dos elegantes puertas. Mikan cerró los ojos y empujo con mucha más fuerza, cuando sintió que las puertas por si solas se abrieron, ella dejo de empujar y se sacudió las manos mientras caminaba y abría los ojos , para contemplar con victoria el lugar donde se suponía y abría un bosque. Lo que no encontró.

Sus ojos se extendieron perplejos por el panorama frente a ella. Revoloteo sus ojos hacia los lados y quedo impresionada, realmente impresionada. Miro hacia abajo, arriba y una vez a los lados incrédula. Frente a ella el panorama era extenso, sin embargo no era el bosque ni el estacionamiento. Ni siquiera estaba el camino de piedras que sus compañeros y ella habían recorrido.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—¿Qué demo..? — No logro terminar la frase cuando las rejillas metálicas se cerraron por detrás de ella. Mikan giro sobre sus talones instintivamente y miro como terminaban de cerrarse. Volvió a girarse sobre sus talones y miro una vez más, incredulidad el panorama de una ciudad que se suponía y ella acababa de dejar atrás. Atrás de las rejillas y el muro. Su piel se erizo completamente como la piel de una gallina y se sacudió el cuerpo para desterrar los escalofríos.

No hacía falta explicaciones, ella se encontraba una vez más y aunque no quisiera, dentro de La ciudad de las pesadillas. Se giro a 180 grados para estar frente a las puertas y ahogo un grito, quedando estupefacta. Sus ojos se abrieron paso a escandalizarse, aterrarse y preocuparse. Las rejillas por las que ella había cruzado, habían desaparecido. Ya no estaban.

Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil frente a una extendida calle con edificios a los lados. Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos con horror y preocupación. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, casi inquebrantable surgir de la nada. Algo estaba yendo mal, muy mal. Sus ojos bajaron de la calle al cielo y luego a los lados. Entonces, sus oídos comenzaron hacer participes de unos susurros que emergían de su interior:

— ¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¡Escóndete de ellos! No dejen que te encuentren. No los juzgues, no temas no llores, no grites y corre. Solo corre—.

Era una repartición de electricidad en cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo la implantación de un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Cuando aquella extraña voz término, Mikan se dio cuenta de que ya estaba corriendo, huyendo. Pero, ¿huyendo de quién y por qué? Sus piernas no paraban de moverse desenfrenadamente por toda la calle, Mikan no debajo de verlas con sorpresa. Subió la mirada y giro a la derecha en una calle central. Busco con la mirada mientras seguía corriendo, corriendo a una velocidad en la que ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr, porque Mikan no era una chica atleta. Su respiración se agito demasiado pronto y comenzó a bofarse. Una y otra vez: inhalo por la nariz y exhalo lentamente por la boca, tal como el profesor de educación física en sus años de secundaria, le había aconsejado hacer cuando iniciara una carrera. Frente a ella se vislumbró un cuerpo juvenil, uno con curvas. Primero entrecerró los ojos para fijar mejor su vista y después los despejo parpadeando con asombro. Era una chica, una chica corriendo frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia. Corrían en la misma calle. Analizo mucho mejor, los largos y destiladores mechones rubios/dorados que oleaban por el viento. Llevaba un camisón verde y un short gastado y sucio, sus pies cubiertos por botas marrones que también estaban gastadas por la parte de abajo.

Hizo la primera acción, puso sus manos a cada lado de su boca y grito que se detuviera. Lo hizo dos veces. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos rubios dorados no se inmuto, como si no hubiese escuchado su petición. Intento alcanzarla, aun cuando el cuerpo le dolía, corrió más veloz aun cuando sus pulmones ya no podían más, cuando su respiración estaba hasta el tope de ser destruida y no repararse más. Cuando quedaron pocos metros de ambas, Mikan hizo la acción anterior y grito, grito tres veces. La chica levanto y lo movió un poco a los lados, completamente incredulidad sin dejar de correr. Volvió a gritarle que se detuviera y la chica paró en seco girándose al instante sobre sus talones. Empalideció.

Mikan la evaluó mientras sus piernas iban disminuyendo la velocidad hasta estar más cerca de ella. La chica rubia era hermosa, ojos azul cielo adornados por una larga hilera de pestañas oscuras. Nariz puntiaguda y delgada, de puente recto. Su piel blanca e impecable de pecas y manchas. Delgado rostro de diamante y barbilla con terminación ovalada/puntiaguda, y por supuesto, la melena rubia/dorada que captó la atención de Mikan. Era como estar viendo en persona a la diosa egipcia, solo que con el cabello mucho más claro. Las miradas parecían no ser suficientes, porque la chica revisando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Mikan, como si tratase de entender algo anormal, algo que no era común en esa ciudad. Mikan se incomodó y frunció sus labios. La respiración de ambas era agitada al unísono, pero eso no se interpuso para iniciar una charla demasiado confusa.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, tú? — Mikan por poco la vio balancearse hacia ella, casi se vio golpeada en el suelo por las botas marrones de la chica. Francio el ceño, arrugando su frente de la manera más ofensiva posible.

— Eh venido persiguiéndote desde dos calles atrás, necesitaba pararte—.

La chica de los ojos azules la vio una vez más de arriba abajo y dio un paso, fulminándola con la mirada.

—La ciudad no está hecha para parar a las personas, niña. ¡Así que deja de molestar y vete, ahora! —.

Mikan la vio con cautelo, examinando la manera arrogante y grosera de la chica. Se giró y golpeo con su melena rubia/dorada el rostro de Mikan.

—Disculpa, pero estoy perdida—La detuvo del brazo, no la iba a dejar ir hasta encontrar respuestas—. ¿Conoces a Reo, Ana, Hotaru, Moshiage, Yu, Permy, Nonoko o Tsubasa? — Los nombro tan rápido que el nombre de Tsubasa salió inentendible.

Mikan lo sintió tan rotundo, como los músculos de la chica se tensaban y se sobresaltaban. Se giró detenidamente hasta ella, su rostro completamente invadido de sorpresa y... terror.

Entonces le grito:

— ¿Han venido todos ellos? —.

Mikan asintió, asustada por su reacción. ¿Qué la ponía tana terrada? Estaba segura que esos ojos azules se le saldrían pronto de su rostro.

— ¡Rayos! — gruño, le dio la espalda a Mikan y salió corriendo.

La siguió con una incógnita en la cabeza. Y le grito que por favor se volviera a detener. Esta vez estaba demasiado cansada para detenerla. La chica se detuvo bruscamente sobre el asfalto, se giró enfurecida y acelero sus pasos hacia ella, Mikan en su rápida acción solo comenzó a retroceder antes de que ella la empujara con sus manos.

—Idiota—Ordeno y empujo su cuerpo— ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Juro que todos ustedes se arrepentirán de a ver venido y pisado con sus malditos pies esta tierra! —.

La palabra malditos pies la dijo casi saltando de ira. ¿Pero quién se creía esta chica para insultarla, y sobre todo, empujarla? Mikan no la detenida, solo la observaba e inspeccionaba. La chica estaba desahogándose de una manera aterrada, asustada, frustrada, cansada y arte de todo.

—Yo no voy a cargar con tu cuerpo ¡Así que lárgate! —.

— ¿De qué hablas? —.

—Lo que escuchaste. ¡Ahora, lárgate ya! —.

Mikan puso los ojos en blancos, y no porque la chica le estuviese gritando siendo ambas desconocidas. Si no porque una alarma abrumadoramente sonó a su alrededor, envolviéndolas en un sinfín de escalofríos. Mientras Mikan veía curiosa y confusamente al cielo, la rubia frente a ella, había sostenido la respiración con brusquedad mientras miraba con violencia los alrededores.

— ¿Esa es...?—.

— ¡Échate a correr! —.

El grito que turbio el musculoso de Mikan, se había escuchado lejos, y cuando ella bajo la mirada se encontró con el cuerpo de la rubia, corriendo a la siguiente cuadra. Intenso seguirla, pero algo muy raro estaba pasando a las construcciones de su alrededor. Los mercados de buen parecer, implacables y grandes se estaban...?¿Destruyendo?¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?. Cada construcción que Mikan había contemplado, se sumergía en un oscuro y repugnante color negro, las ventanas cristalinas se rompían en mil trozos, los techos caían y algunas paredes colapsaban alrededor de Mikan. Ella retrocedió con horror sin dejar de ver los lugares. Apretó sus manos al pecho y sintió campo su corazón había dado un rotundo vuelco y había regresado con adrenalina de mas, segura de que pronto moriría de un ataque cardiaco. Se fijó bien, ahora una oscuridad bajaba desde el cielo y cubría toda la ciudad. El pecho de Mikan no podía inflarse con más violencia, este era su frenesí. La alabara seguía sacudiendo el lugar y su delgado cuerpo que sudaba incontrolablemente en un lugar destruido. Sus ojos agrandados sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y luego bajo su rostro. Una densa neblina emanaba de las calles, y se alzaban como cortinas frente a ella, nublando su panorama de terror. En el cielo nocturno, las nubes se abrieron paso para destilar su grueso color.

La alarma dejo con un terrible zumbido los oídos de Mikan mientras desaparecía. Contemplo el oscuro cielo, siendo tapado por grises nubes.

Un silencio mayor se aprovechó de ello y un frio cubrió los restos de las cenizas de los locales caídos. Era desesperante.

Como gesto, sintió aprisionarse el corazón en lo profundo de su pecho, como si tratara de ocultarse de algo. Un llanto, un gruñido y un grito abrumaron los pensamientos de Mikan. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó y comenzó a dar lentamente vueltas a su eje, revisando los alrededores tratando de ver atravesó de la neblina. Se humedecieron sus ojos y afirmo que jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

— ¿Acaso no tienes donde correr? —

Un escalofrió se implanto en toda su espina dorsal, y en su poca resistencia ahogo un grito. Se volteo, aterrada hacia el lado en el que había escuchado aquella desconocida, seductora y arrogante voz masculina. Cuando lo hizo, paso una descarga eléctrica por todas sus venas. Su mandíbula amenazaba con caer al suelo y su estómago se contrajo.

— ¿Q-quién eres? —.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver debajo de esa oscura y larga capa negra. El cuerpo encapuchado se acercó a ella, y la chica como gesto retrocedió sin quito de vista aquellos felinos ojos cubiertos de un intenso color rojo como la sangre que la miraban fijamente, atravesando cada parte de ella. Eran aterradores.

— ¿Quién soy? —.

Su malévola y ronca voz sacudió el cuerpo de la chica y la hizo retroceder aún más. Sin embargo, si no viera sido por ese sacudidor, Mikan no hubiese regresado de sus pensamientos. Y se fijó en la capa, desde que inicio hasta que termino, en el suelo frente a ella se expandían una larga cadena, entonces todo se aclaró para ella.

—Tú fuiste el que hizo que no pudiera moverme ¿No es así? —Soltó, enfureciéndose— ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos? ¿Los lastimaste? ¡Responde! ¿Dónde están y que les hiciste? —. Acuso.

— ¿Yo...? —.

Mikan se tensó completamente, tragándose las demás acusaciones.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo el que te inmovilizo y lastimo a tus amigos? Se necesitan pruebas. —Pero ella no dijo nada, y él añadió sin quitar sus ojos de su cuerpo. Suspiro —Es cansado llegar aquí y encontrarme con alguien que te acuse sin tener pruebas, eso te lleva a la muerte. Y tu pareces alguien que desea la muerte—.

Ella negó rotundamente con el movimiento de su cabeza, ascendiendo sus cabellos. El encapuchado se acercó más a su cuerpo. Y ahogo un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba frotando en el aire.

—Está bien, acusare lo siguiente. Durante mi existencia eh sido testigo de la llegada de basura a esta ciudad y lamentablemente el que tiene que limpiar _esa_ basura, soy yo—.

¿La cavaba de llamar basura?

—¿Discúlpame?.¿Desde cuándo se toma alguien el valor de ofender a un completo extraño? —Escupió, señalando su cuerpo, olvidándose de que él flotaba. O volaba.

—Lo mismo digo ¿Desde cuándo tengo que limpiar yo _esa_ basura?— Se cruzo de brazos.

Ella lo vio con rabia.

— Tú no eres nadie para llamarme basura—.

—Y tú no eres nadie para decir que yo fui el que te trajo aquí— Puso su rostro casi encima del de ella, estremeciéndola en mi sensaciones terroríficas— Acabas de llegar y sin conocer estabas a punto de romper la primera regla.

 _Júzgalos y perderás tu alma._ Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza.

—Cuidado con tu boca—.

Mikan se enderezo un poco, y elevo la mirada para encarase completamente al guardián. Dios, sus ojos eran aterradores.

— ¿Qué eres? — Lo había preguntado por qué él no estaba tocando suelo, estaba elevado frente a ella.

El encapuchado se retiró solo un poco y se elevó entre la neblina con una frívola risa.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? — elevo sus brazos y las cadenas sonaron, aturdiéndola.

Mikan abrió asombrada los ojos, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones y abriendo en quebrado su boca— Un guardián—.

—Interesante respuesta—.

Ella frunció el ceño, aquella palabra había sonado como una ofensa no un alago. Apunto de soltar sus labios para hablar, su cuerpo hizo una extraña reacción, entenebreciéndose ante unos violentos gruñidos. Gruñidos demasiado cercanos al lugar donde ella estaba. Ella se giró de golpe y reviso cada área, aunque la neblina no le daba un claro panorama para la revisión.

—Si quieres vivir deberías correr y encontrar un escondite— Musito pesadamente él encapuchado, descendiendo frente a ella sin dejar de ver su hermoso rostro empalidecido.

— ¿Si quiero...vivir? —Lo vio, incrédula y se movió un poco antes de que él volviera acercársele. —Es una pesadilla.

El cielo grito y la tormenta inicio sobre sus cuerpos.

—Demasiada tonta para creer que lo es— La miro con tiranía— Muchos creen lo mismo, pocos entienden que han caído malditos—.

Desapareció. Mikan se llenó de terror cuando lo vio desaparecer. Volteo a todos lados buscándolo con violencia, con necesidad. No quería quedarse sola bajo los feroces gruñidos de creaturas extrañas, no rodeada de toda esta neblina sin saber a dónde ir.

—No te vayas, por favor...—.

Era como si realmente estuviera viviendo lo que el escritor Edgar Julen había descrito en el libro La mitología de la Ciudad pesadillas. Todo lo descrito en el libro era prácticamente y literalmente lo que ella estaba viviendo en este presido momento. Se llevó las manos con horro a su boca cuando su cuerpo reacciono en un salto ante un grito de llanto.

—Por favor...—.

—Bien, me gusta que rueguen por su vida—. Mikan volvió a saltar y se volteo para encontrarse con el encapuchado frente a ella, a centímetros de su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo quieres qué te ayude? ¿Qué ofreces que pueda interesarme? —.

Eran exactamente las palabras que venían en el libro de Edgar Julen. Mikan se hundió en los infinitos y nada misericordiosos escalofríos. Sabía a lo que el guardián se refería.

—Mi alma, mi alma a cambio de protección—No, no era eso lo que ella quería dar. Ella se dio cuenta, apretó sus labios y se tapó la boca impactada. ¿Qué la había hecho soltar esas palabras? Ella no había sido, estaba segura que esas serían las últimas palabras que diría. Se hundió en una desesperación, era como si se hubiese gravado a la perfección los diálogos de la mitología. _Él hombre lloraba y rogaba hincado frente al guardián antes de que esas bestias vinieran por él, entonces, entrego su alma a cambio y el guardián le dio protección._ Era como si realmente lo estuviera viviendo.

— Ofrecerme tu alma a cambio de protección— .

No se había dado cuenta, pero él guardan esta vez tenía un bastón que había elevado al cielo nocturno. No, no era un bastón, era un cetro de plata grueso con una media esfera. Esfera que comenzó a iluminarse, Mikan se estremeció y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y retroceder con violencia aquella luz la traspaso completamente. Se sintió como un pinchazo que luego lleno su cuerpo de calor reconfórtable.

El guardián suspiro con aburrimiento y la vio de manera consumadora, perdido en lo que la luz de su cetro había ocasionado en los ojos celestes de la chica. Un brillo intenso, como si estuviera viendo en persona el mar y el cielo, unirse. Se incorporó y extendió su cetro hacia enfrente, al instante la neblina se partió en dos y se recorrió a los lados, dejando un camino libre y visible.

—Sigue la luz que te llevara a un lugar seguro donde la luna llena no te toque, donde no abra ventanas y donde la puerta y paredes serán seguras.

Mikan lo miro, creíble. No titubeo, y se marchó siguiendo el camino libre de neblina. Una luz la cubrió como mando mientras que otra se posó frente a ella para que ella la siguiera. El guardián bajo el cetro y se elevó un poco para mirar las bestias que corrían en sus cuatro patas para el encuentro con ella. Por suerte, él la había encontrado antes de que lo hicieran ellos. Aquellas monstruosidades solo querían saciar su hambre y sed, absorbiendo el alma atemorizada de un humano. Contemplo enorgullecido de si, el campo invisible que había deslizado en aquel camino donde la brisa no tocaba. El campo, era la mejor forma de ocultar el dulce aroma de un alma aterrada, el alma de Mikan era lo que aquel campo protegía para que las bestias no la encontraran.

 _El miedo es tu peor traición, teme y ellos te mataran, niña._ Mikan había escuchado la voz de aquel guardián en su cabeza, increíblemente lo había escuchado hablar en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo pudo? O tal vez es que se la había gravado tan claramente que ya se la imaginaba. Sacudió sus pensamientos y aumento su velocidad. Giraba a la derecha e izquierda en cada calle, pasaba por los callejones. Mikan sentía, que algo la perseguía. No era ese guardián con sus ojos aterradores. No. Juzgando por aquellos rugidos, lo que la perseguía era algo mucho más aterrador. No quiso voltear a ver, ya tenía demasiado con la pesadilla.

Pesadilla, sí. Esto era solo una pesadilla.

El rayo de luz entro a un enorme edificio de ladridos, tenía hoyos por todos lados de sus paredes, pero su enorme puerta aún estaba ahí, fija en la entrada. Ella no dudo en abrirla y encontrarse con el rayo de luz subiendo la principal escalera. Mikan tomo aire y corrió apretando cada musculo de su cuerpo. Termino la primera escalera y subió a otra, y otra y otra, hasta que dejo de escuchar los monstruosos rugidos. Su alma se apaciguo solo un poco y ella paro para descansar. A pesar de la poca iluminación, vio que la el rayo de luz había parado a mitad de dos pasillos y la siguió. Cuando la alcanzo con sus torpes pies callo y se arrepintió de que el golpe de sus rodillas con la madera chillona, ocasionaran un seco sonido que se expandió en ambos pasillos.

Mikam audiblemente escucho unos leves quejidos que la hicieron mover su rostro con pavor hacia el pasillo de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente irradiando terror. Pero no grito, ahogo su grito en su interior y eso la hizo quebrantarse en la oscuridad. Se tapó la boca mientras la consumía un temblor y trato de alejar sus ojos de aquellas minis creaturas que aparentaban estar dormida. Lo que le impacto, no fue el hecho de verlas dormí, sino el hecho de ver sus cuerpos, esos cuerpos encenizados y carbonizados.

 _Esto es solo una pesadilla Mikan, solo una pesadilla._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer  
**


	3. Deseo despertar

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **003- Deseo despertar  
**

* * *

 **S** intió una fría y escalofriante brisa colarse en su piel, deslizándose por todo sus brazos hasta pasar por su espalda y bajar por su espina dorsal, paro justo en sus rodillas que al instante temblaron vivas. Mikan no quito la mirada húmeda llena de terror sobre aquellos cuerpos de carbón que parecían seguir durmiendo a pesar del sonido seco que su caída provoco. Presionando su mano en el hueco de su pecho, sintiendo la adrenalina que corrompía los latidos de su corazón. Se levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente y su estomago se contrajo. Incorporándose, se fue girando hacia el otro pasillo, uno completamente vacío que daba a unas largas escaleras de caracol.

Agarro una bocanada de aire, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y encontrando fuerzas decidió caminar con el corazón en la mano. Los rechinidos de la madera siendo aplastada contra sus botas, era lo menos ruidoso en los pasillos tétricos comparándolo con los latidos de su corazón. Mikan carraspeo ahogando un grito y bajo la mirada cuando se suprimió el sonido de un cristal a punto de estallar en fragmentos por su pie. Lo levanto, su cuerpo vibro de terror y su pie quedo flotando sin encontrar donde apoyarlo. Dulce Jesús. Todo era oscuro en ese pasillo, ¿Cómo se suponía que vería el suelo por el que pisaría?. Suplico en un largo suspiro que hizo que todas sus emociones estallaran, y de pronto cuando su pie por fin se deslizo apoyándose en una madera sin rastros de vidrio y chillido, su cuerpo se tenso. La chica miro sobre su hombro en cuanto a los extraños susurros que la habían tensado y sus ojos casi se salían del rostro.

Ahogo un grito. El torrente sanguíneo de su cuerpo se lleno de feroces escalofríos.

Se quedo en shock, aterrada, mirando esos ojos como el fuego y ese cuerpo negro carbón del que emanaba el humo. Sus ojos bajaron y se pusieron sobre el rostro de uno de ellos que la observaba como si fuera una diosa.

Eran niños.

Mikan siguió esas líneas mezcladas en un rojo y naranja que marcaban cada pedazo de su piel negra y humeada. Era como ver restos de un fuego que apenas se encendía sobre un carbón. Aquella criatura alzo sus manos. Mikan dejo de respirar y también dejo de sentir los latidos de su corazón. Cuando aquellos cuerpos de carbón chillaron y corriendo sobre ella, la chica salió disparada y gritando hacia los escalones. Sus mejillas estaban prácticamente húmedas, lamidas por el rio de lagrimas que salían con pavor de sus ojos.

No quiso voltear y ver que tanto quedaba de separación entre el bulto de niños rostizados y ella. Se mordió el labio con desesperación y brinco de dos en dos los escalones. Gimió y maldijo en cuanto se vio tropezar y sin esperar al pulsante dolor de su rodilla contra la astillosa madera del escalón, siguió corriendo. Terminaron las escaleras y se deslizo un largo y grueso pasillo frente a ella, en el cual no dudo en nada para adentrarse a su oscuridad. Girando a la derecha e izquierda de los distintos pasillos que se implantaban frente a ella, suplicando que aquellos cuerpos dejaran de perseguirla y buscando el destello de luz que la guiaba al lugar seguro. Se había mantenido con la mirada fija hacia enfrente, sin embargo, retiradas veces , escuchaba unos azotes que la obligaban a gritar. No a más de unos siete metros se encontró con otra escalera.

Tomo otra gran bocanada antes de llegar a ella y subirlas como si no hubiese mañana para ella. Su cuerpo gritaba que por el amor de Dios papara, sus músculos, todos se contraían en dolor. Su garganta y labios secos, y los músculos de su estomago contraídos por el vacio. Su respiración se entre acortaba y sus ojos estaban dilatados, sin embargo seguían trabajando duro para drenar toda el agua posible atreves de ellos, y Mikan era consciente.

Se quito unos mechones del rostro, y otros mechones sucios y húmedos por el sudor de su frente golpearon su hombro. Miro otro pasillo, deslizándose frente a ella. Sin mirar atrás, trago la poca saliva y entre abrió los labios , probablemente y con algo de dificultad comenzó a inhalar mientras corría. Sus pasos disminuían, dudosos. Querían descansar, pero a la vez no querían parar de moverse sobre la madera, no obstante. Mikan se dio cuenta de que los llantos de los niños quemados y encenizados ya no se escuchaban más. Trato de mover, solo un poco su rostro a la derecha, encontrándose con una vacía oscuridad que dejaba atrás. Y antes de tomar las otras escaleras que la esperaban al frente, ella paro.

Con un aire confundido y una chispa de terror, volteo su cuerpo y escucho el silencio estremecerla. Parpadeo incrédula y tres lagrimas se derramaron en el suelo. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba de manera increíble. Le ardía el pecho como si se lo hubiesen pinchado, su garganta seca de tal forma que al respirar le provocaba tos. Se lamio los labios y se mordió el labio inferior. Volvió a estremecerse.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Sería posible, los niños quemados habían dejado de perseguirla. Mikan suspiro aliviada, pero no paraba de llorar. Había sido presente de una película de terror en vivo. Su cuarto se sacudió de cansancio y una descarga eléctrica vibro en toda su espina dorsal, subiendo por todo su cuello y nuca y llegando al cerebro entumecido hasta provocarle dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo otra vez se sacudió, no sabía si seguir o quedarse ahí presente de cualquier otro horror, acurrucándose en los escalones hasta que ella despertara de esa pesadilla.

Jamás en su vida, había soñado tan horrible y menos a verlo sentido todo tan vivo y real.

Por un momento casi se dejaba caer en sus rodillas, pero se mantuvo de pie, apenas erguida, se abrazo a sí misma y volviendo suspirar dijo:

—Esto tiene que terminar. ¿Por qué aun no eh despertado? —.

Intentando subir cada escalan presente, su cuerpo se tambaleaba y sus rodillas bailaban como el cuerpo de una gelatina. Se sostuvo del barandal y fue consciente del temblor que se había apoderado de ella. Cuando llego al siguiente piso, apenas jadeando se recargo en la pared del primer pasillo y recargo su nuca en la solides. Otras lagrimas se derramaron y ella abrió su boca para respirar.

Estaba perdida y no sabía qué hacer.

Se había olvidado de la luz, se había olvidado del guardián, también.

En el pasillo, en el que ella había terminado estaba siendo alumbrado por una genuina luz caliente, era la luz de la luna llena que había salido después de una tormenta eléctrica. Sus almendrados ojos brillaron cuando vieron aquella luz, y sintió su palpitante corazón.

Por fin, la oscuridad haba terminado en el pasillo gracias a la luz de una hermosa luna que se abría paso desde las profundidades de las nubes.

Mikan se aproximo a las ventanas sin cristal, donde permitían el collado de luz para alumbrar su alrededor. Poniendo una mano ligeramente sobre el marco iluminado, sintió la calidez que emanaba de aquella luz. Era tan fuerte y caliente, y cada segundo subía de calor. La piel de su mano ardió y su musculo se contrajo de dolor. Apenas tres segundos y era como si la hoya de agua hirviendo se le hubiese caído encima. Mikan saco el rostro y sus ojos se arrugaron por tanta iluminación, el calor entro atreves de sus poros y Mikan no soporto más, chillo apartándose de ella y ocultándose en las sombras.

Sacudió su mano empañetada de rojo y entumecida, los músculos palpitaban fuertemente dentro de aquella piel en ronchada. Sus dientes crujieron mientras que con la otra mano tallaba sus ojos con furia. Sus ojos bombardeaban fuego, drenaban a todo voltaje las lagrimas que restaban de su cuerpo y estas lavaban la enrojecida piel que tuvo el efecto de la luz de la luna. Su espalda choco contra una pared y Mikan se dejo caer mientras gemía de dolor. Pasaron más segundos e hizo a un lado el brazo apartando la mano. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente, desesperada por el panorama nublado que se le daba.

¿Qué rayos era esa luz? ¿Por qué quemaba?.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Mikan analizo su mano herida. Esta ardía y le pulsaba incontrolablemente. Cuando deslizo las yemas de otra mano encima del torso de esta, la sintió seca y algunos bultos que la asustaron mucho. Eran ronchas.

Escucho el chillido de la madera a su lado, la madera que era alumbrada por aquella luz emanaba pequeños dorsos de vapor, apeas visibles para Mikan.

La madera se estaba quemando por la luz de la luna.

A pesar de que todo era una vil pesadilla, Mikan pudo sentir ese dolor tan ajeno. Al instante, mientras se sobaba la piel quemada, llego a su mente como flash los intensos y rasgados ojos carmesís del guardián.

—Esa persona—.

—¿Si? —.

Mikan tomo un respigón y ahogo un grito mientras se corría de rodillas hacia un rincón para alejarse. Él guardián se sintió alagado por su reacción y se acerco al frágil cuerpo acurrucado en la esquina del pasillo. La chica elevo el rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos que se abrían paso entre la oscuridad. La miraban tan intensamente que Mikan se sintió atemorizada. Más de lo que ya estaba.

—Te dije que el miedo es tu peor traición: no creo que hallas entendido algo de eso— Se inclino para tener su sollozado rostro cerca de sus furores ojos—.

Mikan lo fulmino—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —gruño, en sus ojos ardió el brillo de la ira y odio— Dijiste que sería un lugar seguro, la luz de la luna no es nada segura ¡ME HA QUEMADO!— Exasperada movió su brazo hacia adelante y lo estiro frente al guardián para que mirara la quemadura en su mano. —¿Cómo es posible eso? —.

El guardián la evaluó por insoportables segundos, luego se cruzo de brazos mientras retrocedía. La miro, pero esta vez penetrando todo el interior de ella. Mikan se estremeció. Cristo. Esos ojos eran aterradores.

—Que te llevaría a un lugar seguro no indica que el camino lo sea—.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —lo miro con odio— ¿Querías que llegara hecha carbón, como esos horribles cuerpos de abajo? Ja-ja, que seguridad—

Al guardián no pareció gustarle su tono de burla.

—Esos cuerpos eran niños que alguna vez tenían la misma piel y ojos que tu—.

Mikan parpadeo en blanco.

—¿Si eran niños? Por que intentaron asesinarme—.

Lo supuso por su estatura y los llantos, pero nunca pensó que en realidad lo fueran. Pensó que eran una clase de mutación o algo parecido. La idea la sacudió y la aterro más. El guardián asintió.

—Pero yo no vi que ellos intentaran eso—.

Mikan quedo perpleja.

—¿Qué? —Espeto— ¿Estuviste viéndome? — El asintió, sin más— ¿Y te gusto lo que mirabas?

Lo miro absorta.

—No es lo que quería, pero no estuvo tan mal.

Mikan rodo los ojos, menudo guardián de La ciudad de las pesadillas. Era un completo pesado, una persona que tiene extra de arrogancia hasta en el trasero.

—¿Qué le sucedieron? —fue fácil para preguntar, el guardián dudo en sus reacciones faciales. Era como si Mikan de un segundo a otro hubiese entendido todo tan fácilmente.

—Se quemaron, junto con toda esta ciudad— respondió, espesante sin dejar de verla a los ojos—.

Mikan asintió, sintiendo una enorme opresión en su pecho, agacho el rostro y se recargo en la pared de su lado—Que triste abra sido : de algún modo me sabia la historia, aunque no decía nada de niños quemados...lo siento—.

—Por qué tu forma de aceptar las cosas y evaluarlas...—hizo una pausa, Mikan intento levantarse— tu reacción en este momento, me dicen que crees que todo esto es un sueño—.

Mikan lo miro, y todo pareció a verse apagado a su alrededor— Porque lo es—.

El guardián se elevo con furor, crispando

—¿En verdad? Me resultabas tan familiar—.

Mikan lo miro confundida— ¿A qué te refieres? —.

—La ciudad de las pesadillas ¿No es obvio?. Todos creen que es una pesadilla, al principio—.

—No entiendo—.

El guardián rodo los ojos y suspiro arridado.

—Mañana lo entenderás y cuando lo entiendas me divertiré tanto. — Su gruesa y ronca voz varonil con la chispa más fría y arrogante, sorprendieron a Mikan. — Y te hare la vida imposible por tu incredulidad—.

—¿Cómo qué mañana lo entenderé? — Aba se enderezo y frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿No tienes que llegar al lugar seguro? —.

Mikan torció su boca en una mueca y observo la luz de la luna— Pero la luz me quema...

—Deberías estar tranquila ¿No? Ya que piensas que es solo una pesadilla y pronto despertaras, no te tiene que importar lastimarte en un sueño si vas a desperra¿ O sí? —.

Mikan elevo una ceja, sintiendo una sonrisa de burla oculta en aquella tela negra en su rostro. Volvió la mitad a la luz y se mordió el labio.

—Pero duele...—.

—Tranquila, es solo una pesadilla ¿No?—.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

El brillo dudosos de sus ojos paro en la larga capa del guardián y ella se acerco, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Luego ahogando su odio, forzó una sonrisa.

—Tu capa—.

El guardián descendió un poco para estar frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —.

Mikan elevo sus comisuras más y abrió la boca:

—Tu capa podría cubrirme de la luz solo por unos segundos mientras corro al otro extremo del pasillo, descuida no se quemara yo soy rápida—.

Había sonado tan convincente hasta para ella misma, que se pregunto si realmente alcanzaría llegar al otro lado, era un largo camino alumbrado por la infinita luz de la luna.

Los ojos del guardián se opacaron y enseguida resplandecieron de ira. Mikan se aterro, juro a ver visto un fuego intenso dentro de ellos.

—Hazlo por ti misma.—.

El rostro de Mikan se rompió, y cuando el guardián quiso volver a elevarse Mikan intento tirar de su capa, pero su mano solo traspaso la tela y más allá de lo que la tela ocultaba.

—¿Pero qué...—.

Y para aterrarla aun más, la traspiro, logrando que el cuerpo de Mikan retrocediera y se balancero hacia los lados hasta sostenerse de la pared. Todos sus músculos vibraron cuando el cuerpo del guardián paso como si nada a través del de ella. Sus músculos se contrajeron y un feroz escalofrió la zambullo. Era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Una pesadilla.

—No te molestes en intentarlo, nadie puede tocarme.—.

Cuando Mikan se giro sobre sus talones para encararlo boquiabierta, se sorprendió. Él ya había desaparecido. Mikan quedo estupefacta y sin pensamientos. Su boca estaba a punto de caer de su mandíbula. Se sostuvo de la pared mientras volteaba y buscaba al guardián, pero él ya no estaba.

Cerro la boca y apretó su mandíbula, un rugido feroz la puso devuelta. Mikan reviso por última vez los lados y se dijo:

—Esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla y el dolor desaparecerá por que no es real—.

Miro fijamente la luz de la luna achicharrar la madera del suelo y tomo aire para sostener las fuerzas que reunía en su cuerpo, se mordió el labio antes de salir disparada al pasillo iluminado. Apretó sus ojos soportando el ardiente calor que quemaba su piel al descubierto y ahogo los gritos atreves de la mordedura de su labio. Eran solo unos segundos y Mikan se sentía en el infierno, en lo más profundo del infierno. Se imagino impregnada de llamas y su piel de carbón como aquellas creaturas. Abrió los ojos y miro a tan solo unos metros la sombras negras donde no pegaba la luz de la luna. Se lanzo al suelo, y su cabeza se oculto en su estomago mientras que su cuerpo rodaba en una maromera sobre la madera quemada y llegaba a la oscuridad.

Mikan grito de dolor cuando su nuca y espalda golpearon en seco la madera y sus piernas se extendieron obre él. Ahogo un largo gemido y termino por retiro todo la melena rubia que se había extendido por la madera quemada que había dejado atrás y elevo su espalda, aun adolorida para sentarse.

El fuego en su piel estaba cediendo aunque no de la manera rápida como Mikan quería. Se reviso cada parte y elevo la bardilla de su blusa negra para revisar su estomago y su pecho. Ambas partes estaban impecables, no habían sido quemadas por la luz. Seguro había sido de la misma manera con la piel que ocultaban sus jeans. Incluyendo los tenis. Bendito Dios. Sin embargo estaba el rostro, el cuello y los brazos, suficientes para hacerla llorar. Deslizo la blusa ocultando la piel limpia e intento levantase del suelo. Pero Cristo Santo, el dolor era insoportable.

Si tan solo el mendigo guardián le hubiese prestado la capa. Pero claro, no podía tocarlo.

Las yemas enrojecidas de las manos de Mikan se apoyaron contra la pared y ella agarro una bocanada de aire para luego suspirar. Recargo toda su espalda y se deslizo en ella hasta llegar al siguiente pasillo.

—Una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla— Se mordió el labio, rezando en susurros que a la vuelta de la esquina no se encontraran aquellos niños de carbón y ojos de fuego. O alguna otra creatura espeluznante y nauseabunda.

Sudor, recorrían todo su cuerpo como lluvia. Estaba nerviosa y cerró los ojos cuando quedaba poco para mostrar una terrible y más profunda oscuridad. Pero no. Cuando entre abrió su ojo izquierdo, sus músculos se relajaron y soltó un profundo y aliviado suspiro en el área frente a ella.

—Estas ahí— Como si fuese una persona normal, contemplo esperanzada el rayo de luz alumbrando una puerta a metros de ella. — Gracias al cielo, estas de vuelta.

Soltó una sonrisa que rápido se mezclo con el dolor. Y comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar a ella. Cuando su mano se enredo en la manecilla, Mikan la giro con duda recordando las palabras del guardián. Cuando la puerta chillo con un pequeño movimiento, el rayo de luz toco la piel de su mano y se mezclo en ella, algo que provoco un sobresalto en Mikan. Soltó la manecilla y miro su mano muy luminosa, brillaba como un rayo de sol dorado. Era hermoso.

La luz desapareció , apagando la belleza en la mano de Mikan, dejándola completamente atónita. Lo sorprendente es que el dolor de aquella mano había cesado.

 _Es allí, entra ya_. Una corriente de escalofríos paso por toda su columna vertebral . La chica no se intento atrapar más en ello y reviso sus alrededores antes de entrar a la habitación. Era un cuarto de servicio, donde los conserjes guardaban todo tipo de material de limpieza. Mikan termino de cerrar la habitación y pudo ver, apenas visibles candados que se extendían sobre toda la puerta. Los cerro todos.

Se volteo completamente y suspiro aliviada de por fin llegar. Sin embargo, estaba ese miedo presente y una pregunta que la venia atormentando. Habían pasado horas desde que Mikan despertó en la calle. O más bien, desde que inicio su sueño. ¿Por qué aun no despertaba? Mikan creía que por estar a salvo todo desaparecería y ella abriría los ojos. Tal vez despertaría en el barco en el que naufrago alado de sus compañeros. Si, posiblemente todo esto haya sido un producto de su imaginación por la acumulación de la ansiedad por llegar a la isla.

Volvió a suspirar mientras se deslizaba por toda la pared hasta caer sentada al suelo. Se abrazo a sus rodillas con la seguridad en sus pensamientos que pronto despertaría. Se acurrullo y en la esquina de un estante de herramientas y se acuno al tarado de una canción. Lo que ella siempre hacia cuando los sonidos de su alrededor— gritos estruendosos, suplicas, rugidos monstruosos y llantos— eran realmente arrancadores de la tranquilidad.

Siguió tarareando y acunando su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se sintieron tan cansados para revisar de que nada se moviera en su habitación y se fueron cerrando poco a poco como dos cortinas de material pesado. Y dejo de saber del mundo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capitulo? :¨) Espero de verdad que les guste, que aun quieran leer mas de esta historia que hace tiempo deje de seguir :C  
**


	4. Ciudad celestial

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **004- Ciudad celestial  
**

* * *

 **U** n golpe en seco sacudió su cuerpo y la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe. Su respiración se agito mientras pasaba del martillo que había caído desde una caja del estante de herramientas a todo su alrededor. Sus ojos pasaron de ser somnolientos a ser de sorpresa. Los orificios de su delgada nariz se abrían y se cerraban como gesto. Se lHiroto muy deprisa que termino por tropezar en el estante de herramientas. Se aferro a los tubos gruesos y oxidados, completamente bañados de una gruesa capa de polvo.

Mareada, y con todo el peso de su cuerpo se tambaleo en la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió apresuradamente y salió. Observo, como si fuese lo peor del mundo, el pasillo que se extendía a su mano izquierda y derecha. Boquiabierta y con las manos en su boca por el asombro camino, sus pies eran como gelatina. Sus pupilas se fueron dilatando mientras giraba hacia la izquierda del pasillo.

Mikan paro. Y observo aturdida.

Las imágenes de la luz de la luna atravesando las ventanas del pasillo, llegaron a su mente, cargando toda clase de escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo. El recuerdo se fue y solo quedo frente a ella un aluminoso pasillo de piso de madera y paredes del mismo material, con grandes ventanas cristalinas en las que entraba la luz solar.

—No puede ser—Exhalo corriendo hacia ellas, sus brazos se movieron y golpearon el cristal, las yemas de sus dedos dejaron una leve marca mientras ella los deslizaba, como si no pudiera creer lo que mirara. Y miro atreves de ellas. — Maldición, esto no es..—.

Su mandíbula tembló.

Contemplo incrédula y empalidecida los grandes edificios que se plantaron frente a su panorama, el cielo azul y despejado de toda inmundicia grisácea. Sus manos saltaron del cristal y apretaron su estomago. Mikan negó reiteradamente y con rotundos pasmo salió corriendo del pasillo. Bajo las escaleras, casi volando, tropezando seguidamente con el movimiento de sus torpes pies y girando en cada esquina de los pasillos, buscando por el amor de Cristo una bendita salida a la intemperie.

Se sofoco, pero una vez que termino de bajar los últimos escalones que daban a la enorme puerta cerrada, por la que anoche ella había entrado, y salió por ella.

Una extraña pero refrescante brisa cubrió su cuerpo y sus cabellos bailaron en el cielo. Mikan no titubeo más y se implanto frente a la primera calle que vio, corrió y corrió hasta perderse en los edificios . No eran como los que ella había visto en la noche, estos edificios eran más hermosos ,implacables y parecían recién a ver sido construidos por una buena mano arquitectónica.

—Esto no puede ser. Debe ser una broma—.

Petrificada y con el corazón trabajando a una velocidad inigualable, Mikan sintió sus mejillas demasiadas húmedas y cayó en la cuenta de que había estado llorando. Dio vuelta a un callejón, dejando de lado toda la modernidad expuesta y se perdió en el, como en un laberinto.

Removió unos mechones de su rostro acomodándolos detrás de su oídos y aumento la velocidad.

Mientras se susurraba a si misma de que esto era una broma, una mentira, que seguía siendo su pesadilla de la cual aun no lograba despertar, llegaron los rostros de sus compañeros. La culpa golpeo a la puerta de su corazón y lo fulmino con todo el odio y rencor. Mikan se mordió los labios y frunció el entrecejo, ignorando un pequeño pero importante detalle. Aquella sutil voz que le había pedido parar hace cinco segundos. Mikan creyó que había sido producto de su conciencia : estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que hacía caso omiso a cualquier cosa que se le presentara frente a ella, incluyendo la sombra de una persona varón.

Una fuerte presión. El estomago de Mikan se apachurro con estruendo que le saco el aire y casi algo más. De un segundo a otro, se vio volando, retrocediendo los pasos que había marcado en la arena del callejón. Ahogo un grito en la garganta, y sus uñas se encajaron en un fuerte brazo que enrollaba su cintura y estomago.

Mikan lo golpeo con un codazo en el rostro, instintivamente sintiéndose amenazada, y el chico la soltó, adolorido.

—¿En verdad tenias que hacer eso? — Se quejo, sobando una y otra vez la mejilla que acababa de ser golpeada.

Mikan no reconoció la voz, no reconoció esos hermoso ojos turquesa y menos su oscuro cabello negro alborotado y largo, y esos labios carnosos. Nunca en su vida había visto a ese chico. Él abandono la piel de su mejilla izquierda, mostrando un enrojecimiento vivo de dolor y la evaluó con la relajación de su mirada, de pies a cabeza.

—¿No eres de por aquí o sí? —Pregunto sonriente de la ironía, un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla izquierda.

Mikan agarro una bocanada de aire antes de incorporarse y hallarse con que su voz se había ido. La había abandonado en el momento más inoportuno. Entonces, negó con la cabeza, como una niña de cinco años con puchero en sus labios.

—Valla, no pensé que la gente del otro mundo fuera tan tonta en revivir su interés en la ciudad maldita después de la desaparición de todos los campistas—.

Mikan frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú? —.

La vio con un aire pacifico y debía admitir que ese aire le quedaba demasiado bien. Él chico frente a ella sí que era guapo. De hecho y si se ponía a pensar un poco más, él chico le era raramente familiar.

—Hiro Bhoully, mucho gusto principiante— Sin pedir permiso, agarro delicadamente la mano de Mikan y la extendió frente a él, se inclino y la beso. Las mejillas de Mikan en respuesta se sonrojaron, su piel ardió sobre sus huesos y lo miro en blanco. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Su sonrisa se alargo, dejando a la vista su bella hilera de dientes blancos y bien acomodados. Mikan aposto a que él había usado frenos.

—Mikan Yukihira— dudo por un momento, algo venia a su mente, se acercaba con lentitud y la encloquecía— Espera...¿Dijiste, Bhoully?

Él asintió, entonces la boca de Mikan formo un circulo.

—Oh-por-Dios— se tapo la boca retrocediendo— Saliste en las noticias—dijo— Eres uno de los mitólogos del AUDB que desaparecieron en mayo, hace siete años—.

Él chico pareció contraído, no sabía si sorprenderse o ponerse serio.

—Me conoces—.

—Saliste en las noticias, tu y todos los demás campistas. La gente creyó que el gobierno tuvo que ver con su desapareció. ¡Por Dios! Los creían muertos y todo este tiempo en London han hecho una huelga —.

Él también había quedado boquiabierto y sin palabras.

—¿H-huelga? —.

—Sí, sus familias los estaban pidiendo de vuelta ¡Dios! Han hecho una revolución en contra del gobierno—.

—¿Familia? — Su hilo de voz tembló, dudoso y confundido. — ¿Conoces a mi familia? —.

Mikan negó—Nunca los eh visto en noticias, yo vivo en Sindi.

Él asintió, comprensivo pero decepcionado

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Quiero decir, ¿tú y los demás como llegaron aquí?—.

—Aquí vinimos a campar, : solo que mentimos porque era un lugar restringido. Necesitábamos fotografías los restos de la ciudad, era solo una observación. Ahora se porque era un lugar restringido— meneo la cabeza, aplanando sus labios enojado.

Mikan se quedo dudosa, y él pregunto:

—¿Qué me dices de ti, cuando llegaste aquí?—.

Mikan dudo—Creo que ayer...—.

—¿Cómo sucedió?—.

Ella se aclaro la garganta

—Un reto o algo así— se avergonzó de lo dicho y comenzó a reírse cuando vio sus ojos— Dios, no lo puedo creer—.

—¿Qué sucede?—.

—Esto debe ser una broma. — extendió sus brazos y los dejo caer a los lados, como jarra— La ciudad, la maldición, tu encuentro. D-i-os- todo esto—.

Él asintió, comprendiendo de lo que trataba. Hiro también había pasado por lo mismo que ella, la entendida. Y no solo él, muchos más. Entonces agrego una historia.

—A pesar de que me decían que esto era real, yo seguía pensando que era una pesadilla y todos ellos parte de ella, al principio. Pero con el pasar de las noches, corriendo y ocultándome de los monstruos y con el rencuentro de los cadáveres de mis amigos, me fui dando cuenta de que esto era real. — Mikan estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se cayó, en cambio apretó sus labios, nerviosa. — ¿Te sabes su historia?. El verdadero nombre de esta ciudad es, La ciudad celestial: era toda una mitología especial e interesante. Aquí fue donde habito los primeros y únicos ángeles celestiales para cumplir su designio, y mezclar su sangre con los mortales de la ciudad, salvando sus almas de las manos del infierno. Era una ciudad bendecida por la mano del TodoPoderoso y envidiada por los castigados, llamados ángeles caídos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los siglos, llego una profecía desde el cielo: la profecía hablaba sobre un sacrilegio hecho de la mescla de sangre entre un mitad ángel y un mitad demonio, desatando el infierno en la ciudad, siendo abominación para los ángeles y el TodoPoderoso, mientras esta era consumida por una terrible maldición. —él soltó una descarada risilla— ¿Sabes? No tengo ni la menor idea de porque el escritor lo llamo La Ciudad de las pesadillas, debería a ver sido La Ciudad de la maldición, porque todo mortal que llegue a esta ciudad, es consumido por ella. Es participe de la desgracia de esta ciudad. — Se giro hacia la chica que estaba en shock, lo que él le había contado no venía en el libro que ella había leído más de veinte veces. Era sorprendente. Hiro sonrió, débilmente y con una chispa de tristeza, dijo— El aura que brilla en ti, me es familiar. ¿Has hecho pacto, no es verdad? —No espero a que ella respondiera— Se nota en tus ojos que has hecho pacto.

Hizo una pausa grave que volcó ligeramente el corazón de la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes?—.

No le iba a creer. Y él sabía eso.

— Porque, brilla más de lo normal, es un color sobrenatural, como si tuvieras más de un kilo de brillantina ahí dentro. Así le brillaban a uno de mis ex compañeros, cuando hizo pacto con uno de eso guardianes. No duro ni la semana con vida—.

Alga ahogo un grito. Él la sintió tensa.

— Debería decirte, la razón por la que no se recomienda hacer pacto con ellos...—.

—¿Y cuál es esa razón?—.

— Que los culpables de que esta ciudad fuera consumida , son los conocidos guardianes—.

Mikan quedo boquiabierta.

—Te hace en gran manera, ser deseada de la mayor parte de las criaturas y abominada de los humanos que habitan esta ciudad, nadie quiere que ellos sean liberados de su castigo—.

Las rodillas de hMikan temblara. Él chico hablaba como si fuera todo un experto en estas cosas, pero su tilde era de odio y rencor.

—Tranquila , yo no te odio a ti, los odio a ellos—.

Cayo, no dijo nada y cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, retrocedió dos pasos, asustada.

—Mikan ¿Quieres venir a un lugar seguro?—

—¿Y debería confiar en ti después de lo que has dicho' ¿Cómo se que no quieres llegarme a un lugar más oculto y matarme?—.

Él rio.

—Tranquila, recuerda que yo no te odio, además, desde aquí puedo escuchar tus tripas. Morirás de hambre, solo te aseguraría eso si no me acompañas—.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, y sus brazos abrazaron su estomago. Miro como Hiros le extendía una mano con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

—Bien— Pero no correspondió el agarre.

Hiros la guio por un sendero desconocido. Sin embargo, hermoso y deslumbrante, sitios nuevos para Mikan. Era como tomar un paseado turístico, y le estaba gustando. Pasaban de cuadra en cuadra, calle a calle, aéreas completamente diferentes de viviendas y plazas, hasta pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, y parques tupidos de naturaleza y juegos para niños. En verdad, y Mikan lo acepto, esta era una hermosa ciudad por el día, y solo por el día. Lo que para Mikan resultaba completamente confuso.

—¿Por qué...—.

—¿Por qué es todo tan hermoso de día y de noche horroroso?—.

—¿Si?—.

—Por la maldición, en absoluto—.

Mikan se mordió el labio. Había algo que la inquietaba en su vientre y llego como un piedrazo los temibles ojos del guardia.

—Anoche mire a unos niños horribles. Tenía el cuerpo como carbonizado, lava, no sé cómo decirlo. ¿Ellos también están malditos?—.

—Hay tanto niños, como adolecentes jóvenes adultos y ancianos, hasta animales que fueron consumidos por la maldición: todos carnívoros—.

—¿C-carnívoros? — su tilde bacilo. Y él asintió.

—Hay algo peor que ser comidos por ellos—.

—Oh no me digas—.

—Te lo aseguro. — Hiros se dio cuenta también. Juzgando por el tilde tan despreocupante y el andar ya relajado de Mikan, sabía que no creía que todo esto fuera real. Apretó su mandíbula y soltó— Espectros, demonios , monstruos, quimeras, hadas, espíritus , fantasmas y de lo que todo humano desea no ver, el gran Incabu—.

Mikan chasqueo la lengua, y pregunto—¿Incabu y hadas?—.

Él hizo un ademan con la cabeza antes de responder.

—No te creas, Mikan, las hadas no son tan bonitas como lo cuentan los libros de niños. Estas hadas están malditas y roban tus peores pesadillas para convertirse en ellas y atormentarte. Y el Incabu, una creatura antropomórfica y el protector de la maldición, con cadenas en sus muñecas, cuello y pies, se multiplica dependiendo de las almas consumidas en la noche, nunca lo eh visto pero sus rugidos es como si estuviéramos escuchando los gritos de todos los muertos. Dicen que mientras más se alimenta de las almas que llegan a esta ciudad, más termina el día para nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que significa?—.

Mikan atónita con la cabeza.

—Qué si eso sucede, morimos—.

* * *

Nananana! Quiero agradecer a todos por su total apoyo!


End file.
